


The Room of Requirement

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Romance, Sansa takes the lead, Starcrossed verse, The Room of Requirement - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa drags Margaery off for sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room of Requirement

Sansa'a sixteen, twelve weeks into their relationship, the first time she drags Margaery off to go and have sex with her.

 

She's thought it over and come to the conclusion that if not now, then when? So, having psyched herself up to it (which took several weeks where Sansa dragged her off to have sex), she grabs at Margaery's sleeve when they pass each other in the hallway, headed in opposite directions, and begins to draw her girlfriend away from where she was going.

 

Margaery giggles in delight, bounding on the balls of her feet as she follows Sansa through the corridors, which are largely empty apart from stragglers, those unfortunates who are late for post lunch classes.

 

'Where are we going?' Margaery finally asks, after a while. There's nothing but trust in her voice. A little mischief cannot but bleed through, though. But it's who Margaery _is,_ so Sansa isn't ruffled _._

 

'Somewhere private,' Sansa tells her blushingly, averting her eyes, holding steadfastly onto Margaery's hand.

 

They go up stairs upon stairs and along corridors, until…

 

A door.

 

And a vast room beyond, with large windows letting in afternoon sunlight, shafts of lights falling on a soft looking, sumptuous, bed in the middle of the floor covered in thick plush carpets. The view from the window shows the lake and forests beyond the grounds. There is a sense of calm all throughout the room, like in this room, they can shut the world away and indulge in each other with no-one bothering them.

 

'Oh, Sansa…' Margaery breathes out, shocked.

 

Of course she knows about the Room of Requirement, who doesn't, but to see what Sansa's thought up for them… it steals her breath away, it really does.

 

'You like it?' Sansa asks, hesintant.

 

Margaery kisses her soundly, then, letting her hands roam freely where they will. Sansa sighs into her mouth, acquiescent, pliant, willing. Yet she isn't completely suppliant, giving as good as she gets.

 

Fleetingly, Margaery considers the possibilities of making the Room into her dorm since Sansa won't ever come to the real thing but… it wouldn't be the same.

 

Wouldn't be real.

 

This is, however, this embrace and the Room around them, Sansa's thoughts given tangible form.

 

The bed, as they fall onto it, is solid enough; soft and squishy, perfect for a romp if possibly not as a long-terming sleeping arrangement. Perfect to lie about, naked, in a sweaty writhing tangle of limbs.

 

They lay each other bare, slowly and with deliberate care, every bit of skin uncovered immediately covered with kisses. They take their time, Margaery letting Sansa take the lead. This was Sansa's initiative, and she deserves to decide what happens, how, and when.

 

With _whom_ has already been decided months ago.

 

And so, here in this secret room, Sansa licks Margaery to sweet distraction for the first time, her coppery head bending between Margaery's eagerly spread thighs. She may leavebruises on Margaery's thighs through her solid grip on them as she tastes her sex, tentative but growing bolder, but can't bring herself to care.

 

Margaery doesn't seem to mind, anyway.

 

Later, when Sansa has been properly pleasured to climax through a combination of tongue and fingers, they simple lie on the bed, contented.

 

'Thank you,' Margaery murmurs into Sansa's ear, gratified by more than just the sex. She feels like Sans'a really committed to _them_ , now. She curls herself around Sansa, spooning her from behind, hiding her face against her back, for she feels too much and wants to feel nothing but safe and happy.

 

… in love with Sansa.

 

'You're welcome.'

 

It isn't quite the “I love you's” that are still to be said, but getting there. For they have all the time in the world and everything will always be okay.

 

… it has to be, otherwise the world has no sense.

 

 


End file.
